


The trip we won't forget

by YeetOutOfExistence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Puberty, Teenagers, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Young Adult Hatake Kakashi, Young Haruno Sakura (Mentioned), Young Uchiha Sasuke, Young Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetOutOfExistence/pseuds/YeetOutOfExistence
Summary: What will happen between Naruto and Sasuke, the two 'going-through-puberty' teens that secretly have feelings for each other, when Kakashi brings them on a trip to a small town near Konoha to an Onsen?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 34





	The trip we won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains MxM / Boy's Love / Yaoi, whatever you wanna call it. So if you're not into this kind of stuff, you should click off now.

On a hot summer day in the middle of July, during the afternoon, when the sky was orange and the white puffy clouds were everywhere, Kakashi and his two male pupils arrived at Wakamonogakure, a small town south-east of Konoha. The town itself has gained quite a bit of popularity over the years because of it's Onsen, which is said to be very clean and relaxing. The staff there is also apparently very friendly and helpful. Kakashi decided to bring his students on this little trip since they've all put in a lot of hard work and effort into their missions and have been training very hard for months now. He thought that this would help them relax from all the stress that he had put on them over the past few months. Sakura was supposed to come on this trip as well, but she had suddenly gotten ill the morning they were supposed to leave, so she had to stay at home and be looked after. Kakashi wanted to cancel the trip after hearing the bad news coming from Sakura's mother, but since he had already promised his students that he'll bring them on this trip for a week now, and Sakura's mother kept telling him that he should just go with the two boys anyway, he did just as told. Right after they arrived in town they made their way to the small hotel they were going to stay at, and got one room with two beds. This meant Naruto and Sasuke were going to have to share a bed, but they didn't mind it that much since they've already shared tents before while on mission. They quickly found their room that was at the end of the hallway and got in. Right away, Naruto dropped his bag on the floor near the entrance and jumped onto a bed.

"These beds are so soft and comfortable!" Said the young blonde as he was making snow angels on the covers with his face buried in one of the pillows.

Sasuke walked over to the bed where his teammate was, dropping his bag next to a nightstand before sitting down. He looked around the clean and well-organized room for a minute before getting up and going to the window to admire the view. He soon heard a familiar voice.

"You two get to unpacking your stuff, we're going to walk around the town for a bit before going to the Onsen." Said the silver-haired Jōnin as he walked towards the bathroom before closing the door.

The young boys were done with their task by the time Kakashi came out of the bathroom and so the three were ready to leave.

As they walked through the village there were many things that caught their eye, but too many to check them all out. They bought a few souvenirs for themselves and for Sakura, most of which were themed around the town's popular Onsen. While his teammate and teacher where looking around at all of the souvenirs that were for sale, Naruto noticed with the corner of his eye a crowd forming near them. He turned his head to the side to see what was going on and managed to see through the many people standing there that some sort of street performance was taking place. His expression turned into a smile as he quickly ran towards the crowd, wanting to see the performance for himself. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed the blonde running somewhere else and decided to follow him, leaving the souvenirs from theirs hands down on a wooden table. Of course, not being the ones they had already bought. They joined Naruto in the crowd of people and started watching the street performance. A man painted in white and red, similar to what Naruto looked like when he took his photo for the Genin Exam, was performing a weird, traditional dance from the area. None of the three males have seen this type of dance before, so they were pretty surprised at some of the strange moves the man was showing. They didn't watch the full performance as they all three got bored after just a minute, so they decided to go look around the town for a bit more. They soon found a vendor that was selling cotton candy, so Kakashi decided to give his two students a well-earned treat. He got a pink-coloured one for Naruto and a blue-coloured one for Sasuke. He didn't get any for himself since he did not like it very much.

As the three males of Team 7 have already been wandering around Wakamonogakure for over an hour now, Kakashi decided it was time to head back to the hotel and get ready for the Onsen. The three packed clean clothes and whatever else they needed for the Onsen, and began walking towards it. It didn't take them long to reach their destination as the Onsen was pretty close to the hotel they were staying at. That's also one of the reasons Kakashi chose that specific hotel instead of any another one, because it was the closest to the Onsen. When they arrived there, they were greeted by a warm welcome coming from one of the staff members. The lady helped them get checked-in at the Onsen and guided them towards the men's locker room. Thankfully the room was empty at the moment, so it was just them three there. They opened their lockers which were located right next to each other and started changing. Kakashi had already gotten naked, now wearing just a white towel around the waist, when he noticed that the two teens were having a bit of a hard time changing, having only taken off their shirts. He raised a brow in confusion before realizing what the problem was.

"You guys shouldn't be shy when you're naked around each other. You're both guys, so it's fine." He said before clearing his throat. "You know, eventually you will see each other butt-naked, even if you want it or not, so you might as well get used to it by now." Kakashi said, turning around afterwards to give the two some privacy.

Hearing this made the two teens blush quite a bit, but it did make them pick up the pace. They removed their pants and socks and then moved on to their underwear, grabbing it by the waistband and slowly removing it. While they were doing so, both boys checked out each other's bodies out of curiosity, and they actually had pretty similar bodies. Both of them worked and trained very hard, being the reason behind their good-looking bodies. Well, not as good-looking as Kakashi's, but for 13-year-olds, they looked very fine. They both had a bit of hair growing out of their armpits, but it was pretty small. What they were most curious about were each other's 'junks'. The two of them had never compared their man-, ahem, boyhoods, with anyone else, so they were quite curious about how another guy's junk looked like. Just like the rest of their bodies, their junks were pretty similar. They both had quite a bit of pubic hair that was still growing, leading into their happy trails that weren't complete yet. They didn't know this yet, but size-wise they were both about 4" soft, being quite thick in girth. Their balls were also both around the same size, pretty large for their age, but Sasuke's were noticeably bigger. They both noticed the other boy was getting aroused, at around 6 ½". That's when they looked up, and unfortunately for them, their eyes met. They quickly looked away from each other, now both blushing like crazy, wrapping a towel around their waist. At the perfect time, Kakashi turned his head around slightly to question the boys if they were done, and in response they both nodded, knowing Kakashi could see their faces.

"Alright then, let's go~" Said the older man in a playful tone.

The two teenagers were following behind him, avoiding eye contact with each other while also hiding their aching erections which were trying to escape from beneath the towels.

They arrived in the room where the actual Onsen was and noticed right away that it was quite big, probably being able to fit up to 10 people if they were all sitting in a circle. There were a few other people inside the room, but right when they arrived a large group had just left. They all three sat down so they could starting washing their bodies, as it is a must-do before getting into the water. Naruto and Sasuke's erections were gone by now, making them both feel relieved. The two boys were sitting across from each other, with Kakashi sitting on the chair in-between them. As Naruto was washing himself something had caught his attention, something silver. He glanced to his left and noticed Kakashi's neatly trimmed silver happy trail, making him look back at his. He squinted his eyes while thinking. He glanced back at the Jōnin trying to see if he can see anything past the towel that was on his lap. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't. Though you could see a bit of his perfectly trimmed silver pubic hair, which Naruto took notice of. Soon enough the three males were done washing themselves and headed over to the large tub, taking off their towels and putting them on the side before getting in. The other few people that were inside when they had came in left right before they got in, leaving the three alone. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting closer to each other with Kakashi relaxing on the other side of the tub with his eyes closed and head resting on the tub's edge. Because the water was a bit deep and wasn't all that clear, you couldn't really see what was under it.

"Ah~ Kakashi-Sensei, this feels so great! Thanks for bringing us here!" Said the blonde with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm happy you two enjoy it here, 'cause I do too." The man said without looking at his students. The two boys had just now noticed that Kakashi was still wearing his mask, leaving them a bit confused and curious. Of course Naruto had to come up with some dumb idea. Since Kakashi looked as if he was dozing off, the blonde thought it would be easy for him to sneak up on the Jōnin and quickly take his mask off. Sasuke raised a brow in confusion, not knowing what the idiot was trying to do. As Naruto had gotten close enough to his teacher, he reached his hand out towards his mask wanting to grab it, but right before he did so he felt a hand on his wrist. Kakashi looked Naruto in the eyes, with a dead serious look.

"Don't you dare do that again." Naruto let out a fake laugh after hearing that and quickly backed away to where he was sitting earlier.

"Baka." Said the raven-haired boy under his breath.

While the males were still relaxing in the Onsen, Naruto had started to get a bit bored. He began looking around to see if there was anything that could keep him occupied, but sadly there wasn't. He looked to his right, noticing the raven-haired boy copying their teacher, most likely lost in his thoughts. Naruto would have never wanted to admit this, but for some time now he had developed feelings for Sasuke. He didn't know why, but it just happened. There were moments in different situations where he thought that the raven-hair might have the same kind of feelings for him too. Because of what had happened earlier in the locker room, Naruto started to think that the other boy was falling in love with him too, if he wasn't already. He looked Sasuke up and down, looking at every inch of his body, admiring his perfections. He felt his body getting hotter at the sight. He knew what he wanted to do. Right here, right now. He knew he couldn't and shouldn't, since he could get caught very easily, but his body didn't resist anymore. He slowly moved his right hand below the water, towards his crotch. He grabbed by his rock hard erection and started stroking it slowly while still looking at the boy to his right, imagining him doing the same. He picked up the pace little by little, making sure to stay quiet. There were a few quiet moans that escaped from his now drooling mouth, but fortunately neither of the two other males noticed.

All that Sasuke could think about right now was the incident from earlier. He just couldn't get his mind off it, which bothered him a lot. He tried thinking of something else but he simply couldn't. He was in his own world for quite a while until he came back to earth, sensing someone's eyes on him. He turned his head slightly to the left and with the corner of his eye, he saw what at first he thought was just an illusion, but after blinking a few times, he knew it wasn't. Naruto, the dumb blonde teammate of Sasuke's, was jacking off to him. He turned his head a bit more not knowing what else to do, making Naruto finally notice Sasuke had caught him. At first the boy just stopped what he was doing, now blushing, with his face redder than a tomato. Their eyes were locked onto the other's until Sasuke looked down in embarrassment.

Naruto didn't know if the boy was trying to say something, but he noticed movement under the water. When he looked down, he realized what Sasuke was actually doing. He was jacking off, to him. To Naruto. The dumb, hated brat of Konoha. Since Sasuke didn't say anything and was actually joining him, he decided to continue. The boys were masturbating next to each other, in an Onsen, in front of their teacher. Soon they were both doing it almost synchronically at the same pace. They were looking at each other's bodies for 'material', without saying anything. The two were blushing a little, but not as much as earlier, since they've gotten a bit more relaxed now. They have also come closer, sitting almost right next to each other. The boys were finishing soon, they both could feel it, but unfortunately, they were interrupted.

They heard movement coming from their teacher so both of them quickly stopped and looked in Kakashi's direction. The older man was yawning while stretching.

"Naruto, Sasuke, do you think we should get out? It's been a while since we've been in here, and it's getting kinda late."

The two boys, still slightly blushing, simply gave their teacher a nod in response. Kakashi turned around and lifted himself up from the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. The boys who were now avoiding eye contact once again did the same thing as their Sensei. They walked over to the locker room and started changing into their casual clothes. Each of the three had brought a clean pair of boxers with them. Kakashi's were gray with a black waistband, Naruto's were a bright orange with little ramen bowls on them, with the waistband being a dark blue, and Sasuke's were a simple dark purple with the waistband also being black. Naruto and Sasuke had also brought a clean undershirt with them, both being a simple gray. After they all three changed and packed up their clothes, they made their way out of the Onsen, saying goodbye to the staff members before leaving. The sun had already set and it became night. As they were walking back to the hotel, the chilly breeze hit their faces, making them shiver a bit after staying in the hot water for so long. The two teens still haven't forgotten about what they did before they left, and they wanted to continue it.

The three shinobi had finally gotten back to their hotel room after what seemed like an eternity. They placed their bags down on the floor before Kakashi looked on the menu that was on one of the nightstands. He scratched the back of his head, knowing the food that was available on the menu at the time won't be enough for him and the two boys. He thought of an excuse to say, not to sound rude.

"Man, there isn't anything on this menu that I like.." He took a pause before continuing. "If you guys want to, I could go order some food at one of those nearby restaurants." Said Kakashi, hoping his students would agree.

This was perfect for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sure." Retorted the raven-haired boy after a few seconds. "Just get something good." He continued. Kakashi felt a bit relieved after hearing that.

"Alright then, I'll go now and come back whenever the food's ready. See you guys later!" Exclaimed the older man as he waved to the boys before leaving them two alone.

The teens waited a few seconds, making sure their teacher was gone and that they were alone. They felt themselves getting hard just from being alone next to each other, and soon enough Naruto had started doing his business, though he was doing it with his hand in his pants. Sasuke noticed this, and was influenced into doing the same, though he decided to be a bit more brave than Naruto and actually do it with his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees. Naruto not wanting to let Sasuke do better than him, also pulled his pants and boxers down. They were just inches away from each other, staring at the other boy's cock. They would sometimes let out small moans, which would make the other boy feel an insane heat throughout their body. They were both close. They felt it. Naruto was thinking of ways to make this experience feel even better, and there was something that came up randomly. The blonde let out an evil giggle, before grabbing the Uchiha's cock and doing Sasuke's job for him.

"Oi, T-Teme! What are you-" The raven-hair was cut off by the other boy.

"Relax, it'll feel better." Naruto said this almost certain.

Sasuke felt awkward just sitting there and letting Naruto play with his junk, so he decided he'd return the favour. He yanked the blonde's cock and began stroking it for him, making the boy moan quite loudly. By this point they were both leaking a ton of pre-cum, that was dripping on the other's hand. Sasuke just couldn't resist the sight anymore and did what he had wanted to do for a long time now. He stopped stroking his teammate's junk and put his hand on Naruto's, gesturing for him to stop. Naruto just looked at Sasuke confused, with a slight blush on his cute cheeks. Sasuke got up from the bed and removed both his pants and underwear, only keeping his shirt on. He walked over to Naruto, standing in front of the boy, before climbing back onto the bed with his face near Naruto's crotch. The blonde gulped at the sight, not quite sure what Sasuke was trying to do. He soon realized he was about to get a blowjob.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's penis and started stroking it around in different ways, slowly, making sure to do his best. Since more moans escaped Naruto's mouth, he knew he was doing a good job. After about a minute, he took a deep breath and finally gave in. He took Naruto's cock into his warm, drooling mouth and started licking it and sucking it gently. This was like paradise for the blonde. Sasuke took the other boy's dick even deeper and deeper into his mouth, before taking in all 6 ½". It made him gag and almost choke since he had never done something like this before, so he didn't have any experience. He took the cock out of his mouth to catch his breath a little. He then started sucking on Naruto's balls, moving them around his mouth using his tongue. He could feel that the boy was very close to cumming, so he tried giving him the best blowjob he could. He started sucking his cock again, now at a faster pace, while looking the boy in the eyes. He teased the tip of his dick in many ways, making Naruto feel like he was going to die. He didn't want to torture the boy anymore, so he let him relieve himself in his mouth. He sucked on the tip of the other boy's cock until it began releasing hot, sweet cum, filling his whole mouth, even some dripping out. He gasped for air after he was done, now breathing heavily.

"S-Sasuke.. y-your mouth.. feels.. a-amazing.." Naruto said while panting.

Sasuke took a moment before replying, thinking of how else to continue the action.

"I'm happy you liked it." Said the raven-hair before tilting his head to side. "Now, time for round 2."

"Eh? W-What do you m-mean?!" Exclaimed the blonde. 

"Just lie on your back, and don't say a word. I'll make you feel good again. Even better this time." The boy said right before licking two of his fingers, and putting them inside of his ass, loosening up. He was moaning right above Naruto's cock, his warm breath touching it, turning it rock-hard again. Naruto knew what was going to happen and couldn't wait any longer. He need Sasuke's ass.. right now.

"J-Just leave it like t-that.. I-It's fine, r-right..?" The desperate boy asked. Sasuke didn't say anything in response and continued fingering himself, now adding in a third finger. Sasuke had already loosened up enough for Naruto's cock to fit in, he just wanted to tease the boy a little, but because he noticed the blonde boy couldn't resist any longer, Sasuke lifted himself up, grabbing Naruto's cock and positioning it to his wet butthole, slowly putting the tip in. When the tip was all the way in, he decided not to wait any longer and pushed the whole thing in, making him grunt both in pain and pleasure. He slowly began moving up and down, soon picking up the pace. Both of the teens were moaning loudly from the pleasure, not caring if anyone could hear them anymore. 

Naruto brought Sasuke inwards, staring into his lust-filled eyes before locking their lips together, kissing using their tongues. They could stay like this forever. They never wanted this moment to come to an end. But just like everything else, it had to. With one last thrust, Naruto released his seed inside Sasuke's ass, cum dripping out everywhere on their bodies and on the covers. Sasuke fell down onto Naruto's chest, both of the boys panting like two dogs in heat.

"If you ever tell anyone about this.. You're dead." The raven-hair told the blonde, who wasn't quite paying attention.

After a few minutes of staying like that, the two started cleaning up. There was cum on the covers, on their clothes, on their skin, even on the floor! They hurried up with the cleaning, not to be caught by Kakashi, since they would've had to explain what had happened, and neither of the two would have wanted to experience that.

"H-Hey Sasuke, don't you think we should get into the shower? We both reek of.. you know.." Said the blonde while avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke sniffed his clothes and found out Naruto was right, they both did reek of cum.

"..We should.." Retorted the raven-hair.

The two boys made their way to the bathroom and took of their clothes, putting them in a basket. They quickly washed their bodies to get rid of the strong smell. Thankfully, Kakashi was still not back by the time they were out of the shower, so they also had time to wash their clothes too. After doing so, they let their clothes dry out on the edge of the tub, and put on a clean pair of boxers and an undershirt. About five minutes after all that, Kakashi had finally arrived back with their food, making up some dumb excuse for being late. Kakashi noticed Naruto and Sasuke's clothes in the bathroom, so the two had to lie about something to not make it seem weird. Kakashi didn't care all that much so he just believed them. The three ate their dinner while talking about different things and went to bed after they finished.

It was now morning. The shinobi from Konoha had gathered all of their stuff and were ready to leave. Naruto and Sasuke's clothes had dried out by now, so they were able to wear them. They checked-out at the hotel reception, and were soon on their way back home. Their trip to Wakamonogakure was nice and it went well, so they won't forget it anytime soon, especially Naruto and Sasuke. They won't ever forget this trip.


End file.
